


best interest.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mourning/grief, florist!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: When some random man burst into his store right before it closed, all Roman felt for him was absolute disgust and hatred.Unfortunately, the Universe (yes, the Universe) had other plans.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	best interest.

Roman Prince lived an extremely romantic life. His parents had quite the romantic tale, and thus Roman had all these expectations (his own expectations, that is) to live upto. One of those too-good-to-be-true things was where he worked. Roman Prince was a florist at a local shop, called Talyns Arrangements. Was the name a bit... not movie-perfect? Yes, but he was working there and he didn't care. He was ready to fall in love with _his_ stranger, he just knew who it would be when he walked in. Maybe he would be dating something at the time? Maybe he would trying win someone over? Roman didn't care, all he knew was that the Universe (yes, the Universe) had something planned for him. And he trusted the Universe, so he was waiting for his partner. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't date anyone, he dated several people. For example, Virgil Shea, someone who would almost never get over Roman Prince. Virgil would finally find his own self-worth when he meets Remy Beltore at his psychatrist's office. Another one of Roman's ex-flames was Thomas Sanders. Thomas got over Roman relatively quickly and the two are still friends, a mutual breakup at its finest. Either way, Roman lived quite the life, and was ready to roll along all the other adeventures he would face. 

_Darling, darling, darling..._

"Roman!" Talyn called out from behind the counter. "Could you come help a customer?" Roman scambled at that, cursing that customer out in his head. Once again the Karens strike, entering stores right as they start closing up. Today's Karen was in the shape of a tall, lithe man wearing a dress shirt and a tie. He was also soaking wet, even though it stopped raining almost an hour ago. He held his satchel in his hands, and Roman noted that it was not wet.

"How can I help you, sir?" He ignored his desires to slap the guy - once again, who comes in at closing time? Right at closing time? Do these people not have families or lives? Did they think that everyone was at their disposal, at any and every -

"Just a rose, please." The man's voice quivered, and Roman arched an eyebrow. 

"What kind?"

"Any." He threw his gaze around, eyes landing on a yellow rose. "Yellow." 

Roman huffed as he went to grab it. Any other time, he would explained that different roses mean different things, but no. Not today, not to this asshole. He could prance up to his date holding a flower that symbolised friendship, that's the price he should pay for making Roman suffer. 

"Long stemmed or short?"

"Long." He scrubbed at his eyes, and Roman idly wondered if he'd been crying. Sucks to be him, then. He really shouldn't be barging into shops at closing time. 

"90 cents." The man handed him a dollar and Roman almost expected him to ask for his ten cents back, but he grabbed the rose and left, almost sprinting out. 

"Roman, I - where did the customer go?" Tayln emerged from the counter, phone in their hand.

"Gone - like he should be! Why do people come in at closing time!"

"Well, he was barely here for a second! Did he buy anything?"

"A single rose. Said the color didn't matter!" He scoffed as Talyn shook their head. "Gosh, people suck so bad! Why on Earth would anyone show up when we close!" 

_It's no need to worry..._

Roman groaned as the bell dinged, indicating the someone just walked into their store. God-fucking-damnit. What was up with these people? Roman whirred around, to see the same person there again. He wasn't dripping this time, and wore glasses. He wore the same black shirt and slack, satchel. He looked around, tentaively rapping his knuckles on the counter. 

"Hello?" Maybe his voice just was this watery all the time. 

"How may I help you?"

"Long stemmed yellow rose, please." Roman rolled his eyes, turning to get the rose. 

"We don't have any more yellow roses, sorry."

"Any color is fine." Roman plucked a random white rose off, showing it to the guy. He had a dollar in his hand already, nodding at Roman. 

"We can wrap that up if you want." He offered as the man shook his head. Once again, he took the rose and practically ran out of the shop. Talyn stepped out from the employee's room, frowning.

"He looked sad." They commented, as Roman shook his head.

"No way, Tal! Do not feel sympathy for monsters like him!"

"Roman, he buys a single rose worth 90 cents. It's fine!" 

_It's just a couple things..._

The next time Roman saw the Karen-guy, he was rushing onto their street. Roman looked at Talyn, who was already unlocking the shop. The guy ran to the shop, heaving. 

"Same thing?" Talyn asked, smiling at the man. He already fished out a dollar, nodding frantically. 

"I'm sorry for coming, coming when you close." His voice cracked _horribly_ and Roman did everything in his power to not laugh. Talyn quickly grabbed a yellow rose, and the man gave them the money and rounded the corner again. Tayln locked the store, shaking their head. 

"Did you hear his voice crack?!" Roman crowed as Talyn sighed.

"I wish you would be nicer to him, Roman." They got into their car as Roman scoffed. That guy came in just as they were closing all the time. He had no sympathy for jerks. He got into his own car, just noticing Karen guy crossing the street. 

_If it's you and other..._

Roman looked up when the bell dinged - Karen guy was actually early today! His head was bowed, and he was already digging out a dollar from his wallet. Roman was just glad that he learned his lesson and was coming before they started packing up. He smirked at him, disappointed that he couldn't see Karen's face. 

"Decided to come early for once, huh?" The guy held out his dollar, nodding briefly. Roman could've sworn that he saw tears on his face. He handed him the rose, watching him walk out again. He caught Talyn's eye and they looked away, clearly not pleased with him. Great, this guy comes in and ruins not only his life, but also his friendships. Wonderful. 

_Cause I can sleep between you..._

Roman sighed, this day was incredibly boring for a Saturday! Weekends were always jam packed with people with dates and other events, except today was unusually slow. Not to mention that Talyn wasn't coming in today, leaving Roman all alone. Well, sure, the incessant outpour may be why no one was coming in. But still - this was just wasteful. Maybe he should close up early, he had 15 minutes left anyways. Nodding to himself, he turned around to busy himself in packing up, when a loud crack of thunder roared, followed by lightning. The power went out leaving Roman in the middle of a completely dark room. A figure appeared at the door, bell ringing. Roman scrambled for his phone, unsure of whether he should turn his flashlight on or whether he should start dialling for 911. 

"Long stemmed rose, please." Oh, it was Karen. He turned his flashlight on, flashing the guy in his face to be sure. He was, once again, soaking wet. Not even his satchel was spared. He held out a dollar, hand trembling slightly. Roman meandered for a rose, when a pink one caught his eye.

"Is pink alright?"

"Yeah." His voice cracked. Roman wasn't laughing this time. He handed him the rose, yelping when thunder cracked again. 

"Um, I don't think you should be going out in the rain..." He was already half out the door, shaking his head.

"It's okay." 

_Give it up..._

Karen was back again, and this time, Roman had already picked out a bright orange. He held it out towards Karen when he walked in, feeling slightly happy when Karen's eyes met his, hesitant smile gracing his features. Roman wasn't sure how old Karen was, why he always wore the same clothes, what his actual name was (Karen was fine for now) or why he always got a rose. 

"Um, I'm Roman." He hoped Karen would tell him his name as he handed him the dollar. 

"Logan." He whispered, and before Roman could say anything else, he was already gone, bell chiming pleasantly. Talyn raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. They smiled at him, going back to the bouquet they were working on. 

_I'll keep it in your best interest..._

Days went by, and each time, Logan was there for a single, long stemmed rose. Every nine days, Roman insisted on giving it to him for free, leftover ten cents adding up. Every now and then Logan would be in a slightly better mood, smiling at Roman (he looked so much nicer when he did), other days his voice cracked and his eyes were bloodshot. Roman found out that Logan was in university and was just as old as him. He told Logan that he looked older than he was and he could have sworn that Logan was ready to cry then and there. He wasn't sure why he dressed like he worked a desk job, but he knew he would find out. 

The bell dinged and Roman's head shot up. Logan smiled at him and Roman smiled back. He held out the usual rose, white this time, but Logan shook his head. 

"Any suggestions?" Roman beamed at him. 

"Who are they for? Flowers have meanings, so..."

"Um, it's their birthday...?" Logan sounded unsure, very much like his first day here. 

"A March birthday gets daffodils, a -"

"Daffodils." Roman was slightly miffed at being cut off, but let it slide. Whatever made Logan cry almost every other day was probably getting on his nerves. Maybe he just hated uni? "Just the one." 

He took one out, raising an eyebrow. "Just one?" Logan nodded. "Okay, that's 2 dollars." 

_I was out here playing games..._

Roman glanced at the clock. He knew Talyn was staring at him, but he didn't care. Logan still hadn't come. He never missed a day, maybe he didn't need flowers anymore? Still, it wouldn't hurt to wait for a few minutes. 

"Roman..."

"I'll close up, you go on." Talyn shook their head, grabbing their bag. Sure, it was a little weird, but Roman wanted to wait the few extra seconds to be sure. He kept a close eye on the clock, deciding to wait fifteen minutes. He busied himself with his phone, one hand toying with the stem of the orange rose he'd set aside. 

Logan wasn't here. He picked up the flower, amazed at how disappointed he was. He looked around, eyes settling on his bottle of water. He took it out with him, placing the flower in the bottle near the door. He turned the sign and locked up. Sure, he loitered for a few more minutes, hoping to see Logan. He never came.

But the next morning, Talyn reported an empty water bottle. Logan did come in at his usual time, paying extra as he gave Roman a watery smile. 

_I gotta sneak around and hide with you..._

The bell dinged and Roman looked at Logan’s retreating back. He moved out to begin locking up when he spotted a book lying on the floor, it had to be Logan’s. He debated going after him or letting it stay here until tomorrow. Talyn took the keys out of his hand, gesturing for him to go. He knew that Logan always rounded the corner, so he sprinted over, stopping as he saw Logan duck into a dead end. He slunk around, watching Logan climb the wall, jumping to the other side. Roman approached the wall, gingerly standing on the bins Logan’d stood on. He peered over the wall, eyes widening. With a normal amount of struggling he managed to jump the wall, stumbling after Logan. 

He didn’t know that there was a graveyard back here, he swallowed as he called out. “Logan!” The man in question whipped around. 

“What are you doing here?” Roman walked closer, holding out the book. Logan stared at the book for a few seconds before taking it, stuffing it into his bag. His shoulders shook and Roman realised he was crying. He tentatively placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder, who just let out a strangled sob. Pulling him closer, Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s frame. 

“I’m sorry, I...” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” A grave with countless roses caught his eye. Logan let go, scrubbing at his eyes. He pointed he to the grave, asking, “Is that it?” Logan nodded, and they walked over. Logan placed the rose on the grave, and Roman read the name. Dot Croft, she seemed old enough to be Logan’s mom. He could see the odd daffodil peeking out from behind yellow and white roses. Logan sniffed, and Roman stepped back to give him some privacy. 

_Darling, darling, darling..._

Roman Prince lived a romantic life, that was true. Of course, just as he predicted, he met the _one_ at the floristry. He just didn’t know it then, he didn’t know it until much, much later. He got to know Logan Croft after roses, carnations and lilies. He got to know Logan Croft over coffee and study dates that didn’t collide with Logan’s part time job. He got to know Logan Croft when he bought Roman a rose instead. He got to know Logan Croft after he met Larry Croft. He got to know Logan Croft every single day, when he fell deeper and deeper in love with him. He got to know Logan Croft when he stopped crying everyday, composed and cool. He got to know Logan Croft when he stopped getting drenched in the rain, pristine and neat. He got to know Logan Croft after Logan kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
